The mission of the MCV/VCU Cancer Center is to coordinate the cancer research, patient-care services, oncology education and community outreach cancer programs at our institution. The center is organized with nine program areas, each with a coordinator. The research program areas include Cancer Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology, Pharmacology of Anti-Cancer Drugs, Carcinogenesis and Clinical Cancer Research. The non-research program areas include Cancer Training and Education, Clinical Cancer Services and Rehabilitation, Detection and Screening and Community Interaction. In addition, the Center has developed an Epi-Stat Unit, Tumor Registry, Cell Analysis and Sorting Lab, Tumor Immunobiology Lab, Media Preparation Lab, Histopathology Lab, Clinical Cancer Research Core and Evaluation components. In addition to these shared resources and program areas, the Core Support Grant provides some developmental funds for new projects and programs.